


A Magical Touch

by TiredPyjmas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPyjmas/pseuds/TiredPyjmas
Summary: Keith was taking his first step into the witching community by joining the Academy. He now has to juggle his witch and human lives it doesn’t help that the new kid in town’s attractive.Or The Witch AU no one asked for
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	A Magical Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by Netflix’s Sabrina the Teenage Witch and I apologize if the writing quality gets trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I rewrote chapter one, and now imma rewrite chapter 2.

Keith was a sensible person, he knew today was important, that’s why he’d set up an alarm to wake him up. ‘Gotta get there bright and early’ Adam said. He’d gotten up bright and early alright, around 5 am and been ready to go at 6:30, he even had breakfast down, but his two guardians were another story. Adam and Shiro were his uncles, they’d cared for him after his father’s death and mother’s subsequent retreat to the underworld, but my god they were idiots. Adam wanted them to leave by 7-ish so they’d beat traffic, but like always, Shiro had managed to distract him with the promises of bedroom activities. As it always is during these difficult times, Keith was forced to have to interrupt them. He prayed to the Goddess that he wouldn’t catch them in any compromising positions like he did last Samhain. He shudders at the memory. 

Keith knocked at their bedroom door, the air beaming from it was filled with obvious arousal, goddess they were like horny teenagers. “Shiro do us all a favor and stop boning Adam, you guys can do that later,” Keith yelled as he knocked at their door. There was a shuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal Adam, he was clothed but his neck was littered in hickeys and his face seemed flush. “Not a word,” Adam said with narrowed eyes at Keith. Adam passed him to go downstairs to the kitchen, Keith fooled him and sat at the counter waiting as Adam went about making coffee for him and Shiro, who, speak of the devil, entered the kitchen, equally as disheveled as Adam. “Morning Shiro, tiring night?” Keith’s smug question was answered with a small shut up from Shiro. 

Keith watched in silence as Shiro poured salt into his cup and downed it all without hesitation, it was weird combination, but to each their own. “I’ll be in the car, you guys have ten minutes or I steal your keys and leave you behind,” Keith’s threat, although lighthearted, has an air of promise to it. Adam grumbled as he left to change out of his pyjamas.

As the first one in the car, Keith had the right to choosing the music they’d be traveling with, he flipped through his playlist before settling on a playlist he didn’t mind. The first song was a familiar one, he’d heard Shiro butcher it the last couple of days. Keith leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes, today was important, he’d qualified to enter the Academy, hopefully everything goes as smoothly as it had been the last couple of days. 

Adam and Shiro, thankfully, didn’t take long to get to the car and began their journey. Keith watched as the scenery shifted from the town of Arus to the Balmera Forest. He’d never get tired of seeing the Balmera, the forest was just one of many pockets of enchanted forests. The forests were scattered all over the world and were theorized to be as old as the planet itself. Every Balmera had families of dryad living in it, who were fiercely protective of the forest, sometimes Keith would spot one or two as they drove deeper into the forest. Only for a brief moment, as the dryad were not very engaging with others. 

“So, you excited?” Shiro asked, his head turning in the passenger seat. Keith nodded, of course he was excited, who wouldn’t be? He listened in as Adam and Shiro commented on their days at the Academy, Keith knew a fair amount of stories. Like how Shiro had fallen into a vat of elixirs the first time he saw Adam, it was a highlight in the Academy’s records. He makes fun of Shiro once in a while with that. 

Adam kept his eyes on the road, taking quick glances at Keith, he was happy that Keith wouldn’t be alone at the Academy, he’d made Allura, Lotor and Pidge promise they’d look out for him. Keith probably suspected it, but most likely didn’t mind since it meant he’d be with friends. Shiro had been trying to get him to stop being such a mother hen, he couldn’t help it, they’d practically raised Keith and he was like a son to them. So of course he’d be this way. Adam smiled as the road ahead shifted into a clearing, inside it stood an archway as grand as the trees surrounding it. The archway was one of many, they were designed to be gates between the mortal and magickal realm, unless you had magic, finding one was extremely difficult. Adam drove straight through it, the trees faded away and in their place stood the Academy. 

The Academy was grand, its walls stood high imposing a sense of greatness, the building seemed to stretch endlessly. Stepping through the gates, Keith, Shiro and Adam walked through to the heart of the Academy, where hundreds of other students and their guardians were. The gathering was to welcome the newcomers and get them acquainted to one another. Older students were also required to attend so as to familiarize themselves with the new students. Keith wasn’t what one may call a social butterfly, he’d had trouble making friends as a child and after his mother’s abandonment, had all but completely withdrawn into a lone wolf. He’d intended to stay that way, if not for meeting Lotor, who then introduced him to Allura, who came with Pidge. All three of them knew the struggles of losing someone and had stuck together like glue. When Lotor brought Keith, they practically adopted him into their group. 

Lotor and Allura were the oldest of their group, the two were just shy of 19 years old, Keith was a year younger whilst Pidge had recently turned 15, she was one of the younger witches there. She’d been accepted in due to her intelligence, the Academy prides itself in having the best of the best, regardless of age. Some of the other students had been taken back by how quick witted she was, none of them dared say anything, due to the fact that Keith had sworn to beat anyone who made her upset. Keith scanned the area for any sign of them, his eyes zeroes in on a tall figure, he could only see the back, but he instantly knew it was Allura. He called out to her, she turned in surprise looking around before settling in on Keith. 

She turned and grabbed another person, who in turn grabbed another, Keith shook his head smiling, Allura was dragging both Pidge and Lotor to where he was. It probably seemed strange to others, to him it was a familiar sight. Once they’d made to him, he was swept into a group hug, “It’s wonderful to see you Keith,” Allura said, “Welcome to the Academy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys notice inconsistencies in any of my stories, please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure when I’ll be posting new chapters but I’ll try to keep it consistent with the flow and writing quality.


End file.
